Angel
Angels (エンジェル) are magical beings that are summoned from another realm and a race players could choose to be. Many people believe that they are God's envoys, especially the people of the Slane Theocracy. Background In the New World, humans, especially those from the Slane Theocracy, view angels as envoys of the divine, though this topic is the subject of much debate and source of conflict between human nations. However, they are regarded as incredibly powerful magical beings that can lay waste to the land.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Duel In addition, the Dominion Authority was look upon by the Sunlight Scripture as the highest-tier angels. And the only ones who were on par with them are the Six Great Gods, the Dragon Lords, Landfall, and Demon Gods.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death Types of Angels In YGGDRASIL, the class and power of the angels are ranked accordingly based on the Christian celestial hierarchy. In addition, there were a group of World Enemy bosses called the "Ten Archangels of the Sephira."Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey This is likely an allusion to the Sephiroth (plural: Sephirot/Sephiroth, singular: Sephirah, Sephira), the 10 Attributes or Emanations in the mystical Judaic tradition of Kabbalah through which God, the Infinite, reveals itself. Below are a list of angels from highest to lowest in rank. First Sphere - Heavenly Counselors * Seraph Empyrean * Seraph Aerosphere * Cherubim Gatekeeper Second Sphere - Heavenly Governors * Dominion Authority: A 7th tier summon. Third Sphere - Heavenly Messengers * Principality Observation: A 4th tier Summon * Principality Peace: A 4th tier Summon. * Archangel Flame: A 3rd tier Summon. * Angel Guardian : A 2nd tier Summon. Appearance Angels resemble brilliant and winged humanoids, who are stoic and silent, and decorated in shining armor as well as religious robes. The common trait they all seem to share is the ability to bring a wave of hope and strength to their allies. Abilities All angels have the ability to fly and use divine powers. Their level of power depends on their class. Angels were resistant to unenchanted attacks. For that reason, it was merely damage reduction and is not considered as an immunity of some sort. Certain extremely high-level angels could use skills that could prevent the use of teleportation in their vicinity.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth Angels summoned by the Sunlight Scripture seem to be non-sentient beings as they rely on their summoners to direct them. Culture Similar to demons, an angel's name hold great significance. Such as if an angel wants to show up in the New World, it has to engrave its name into that world. Therefore, they can't use false names. Experiments show that using a false name might even cause them to disappear on the spot.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation They are mainly conjured forth by either divine magic casters or priests as shown during the war between the Roble Holy Kingdom and the Demi-Human Alliance.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth The native tongue that the angels speak is "Enochian". Moreover, Ainz presumed that angels such as Victim is speaking through such Enoch language.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair Known Angels * Victim Trivia * In Christian angelology, particularly from the Pseudo-Dionysian Areopagite tradition, the hierarchy of angels are ranked in three spheres. The First Sphere contains the highest ranking angels: Seraphim, Cherubim, and Ophanim, or Thrones. The Second Sphere contains mid-tier level angels: Dominions or Dominations, Virtues, and Powers. The Third contains low-level angels: Principalities, Archangels and Angels. * The Holy Kingdom’s basic siege tactic was to launch a two-pronged attack with angels from the air and infantry from the ground.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack * There is a Heaven's Feather item which allows a person to change race and become an angel.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God * In YGGDRASIL, There was a guild called Seraphim with members composed entirely of angels only.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special * According to Ainz, the karma values of angels were highly positive.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown * The Theocracy's Cardinals stated that members of the Black Scripture are able to conduct a grand ritual together to summon the highest-ranked angel.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission References }} Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Racial Classes